The Rangers Get Shipwreked
by starlightproductions101
Summary: Kimberly gets tickets to go on a cruise, Everything is alright until a storm rolls in.
1. Chapter 1 At the Beach

The Ranger's get shipwrecked

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

*= Thinking

Also Emily is from Zeo not Samurai

Jason wakes up feeling sore.

Jason:(Rubs neck) I am so sore.

Jason get's up and goes down stairs in his PJ's.

Tommy: Morning Jason

Jason: Morning.

Tommy: What is the matter?

Jason: My neck is sore for some reason.

Tommy: Maybe you were sleeping wrong.

Jason:(nods) Maybe you are right.

In the kitchen Kat was making breakfast and Kimberly was helping.

Kat: Morning Jason.

Jason: Morning.

Kimberly: What is wrong.

Jason: My neck.

Kat: Well there is some pain medicine in the bathroom if you need it.

Jason: Thanks.

Kat smiles and finishes breakfast.

Kat: (Yells) Breakfast is ready!

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Trini, Zack, and Aisha come down the stairs. Rocky and Adam race down the stairs.

Rocky: Ok what are we having?

Kat: Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes or Waffles, Orange Juice or Apple Juice, and a fruit.

Zack: I choose Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes, Orange Juice and an apple.

Kimberly: Ok here you go.

Zack: Thank You

He takes his plate to the table and eats

Tanya: I will just take Bacon and Eggs.

Kimberly: Ok

Tanya: Thank You

She sits down and begins to eat.

Kat: Tommy do you want anything.

Tommy: No just an Apple.

Kat hands him an apple.

Aisha: Let's go to the beach

Trini: That sounds like a great idea.

They go up stairs and get dress.

Kat: Done

Kimberly: Me too.

Jason: I should call Emily and see if she will like to come.

Jason waits for her to answer.

Emily: Hello

Jason: Hi Emily

Emily: Hi Jason

Jason: I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with us?

Emily: I would love to Jason!

Jason: Ok see you there.

Emily: See you there too.

Jason: Bye

Emily: Bye

Jason hangs up the phone.

They all go to the car and drive there.

Kat: I am going to put our stuff in a spot

Tommy: Fine

Kat finds a spot and sets everything up.

Jason: Is she here yet?

Kimberly: Who are you waiting for Jas?

Jason: I am waiting for Emily to come.

Kimberly: She will be here soon.

Jason: Yeah

Jason:* Tommy has a girlfriend, Rocky has one, so does Adam, and Zack. But I don't, how can that be?*

Emily: Jason, Jason!

Jason: Yes

Emily: Hey

Jason: Hey.

Emily: Thanks for Inviting me.

Jason: Your Welcome

Kimberly: Look Jason I just got tickets from a person for a cruise.

Jason: ?


	2. Chapter 2 Tickets

The Ranger's get shipwrecked

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

*= Thinking

Tommy: What?

Kimberly: I got Crusise tickets

Kat: That sounds great

Trini: What is it?

Kimberly: I got cruise tickets!

Zack: Alright!

Aisha: We should go pack now!

Billy: Slow down everyone

They all look back

Billy: Kim where did you get these.

Kimberly: I got it from a man.

Goes into flash back

Man: Tickets for sale, come get you tickets!

Kimberly: What are they for.

Man: These are cruise tickets.

Kimberly: Are they free

Man: Yes they are

Kimberly: Ok I will take 10 please

Man: Sure here you go

The Man hands Kimberly the tickets.

Kimberly: Thanks

Ends FlashBack

Billy: We should be careful.

Aisha: Don't worry Billy everything will be alright.


	3. Chapter 3 At the Command Center

The Ranger's get shipwrecked

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

*= Thinking

At the Command Center

Billy: Zordon

Zordon: Yes Billy

Billy: Kimberly got tickets from this man and I just want to make sure that it's not a trap from Rita or Lord Zedd.

Alpha: I can scan them.

Billy: Thanks Alpha

Alpha: Your welcome Billy

Billy: I have to go now.

Zordon: Good Luck Billy

Billy: Thanks Zordon (Teleports)

Tommy: Where were you Billy?

Billy: I was at the Command Center tolet Alpha scan the tickets. To make sure this is not a trap

Zack: Billy Relax nothing bad is going to happen.

Sorry this is a short chapter. Please Review and Rate


	4. Chapter 4 At the Crusise

The Ranger's get shipwrecked

Hey guys sorry I didn't update. I was at camp and I just came home. So enjoy!

*= Thinking

Kat: I am so excited this is my first time on a cruise!

Kimberly: I know they have a lot of great things to do like Swimming, Shuffle board, The Spa, and fine dinning too!

Aisha: It will be fun me, Rocky and Adam are going hang gliding!

Trini: That's pretty cool Aisha

Kat: Tommy and Jason are doing shuffle board to see who is better.

Jason: Ok Tommy we will see who is the best at shuffle board. But I think I will win!

Tommy: In your dreams Jason!

Jason: Oh yeah

Tommy: Yeah

Adam: Guys not right now

Jason: Why not!

Adam: Because the girls don't want to hear you fight, Me neither.

Girls: Yes

Tommy: Sorry?

Jason: Yeah because he started it.

Kimberly: Jason!

Jason: Ok sheesh.

Billy: Where here

All: Yes!

Kat: Tommy, Adam, Zack, Jason and Rocky please get the luggage.

Tommy:( Grabs luggage) Alright

They go by the cruise ship

Billy: Here are the rules.

No calling beds until everyones in the room.

No taking long showers

Rocky: Ok we get it sheesh.

They get on the crusise ship and settles into the rooms

Tommy: I call the top bunk by the window

Jason: I wanted the top bunk

Tommy: Sorry

Jason: Fine I will sleep at the bottom at least I have a window also.

Adam: Top Bunk Rocky

Rocky: Oh come on!

Billy: Well I will sleep here then

Zack: I'm under Bily

(Girl's Room)

Kat: Top bunk

Kimberly: I'll sleep at the bottom

Trini: Top

Aisha: I'm under Trini

Trini: Where's Emily?

Kat: I don't know.

Emily: Sorry guys

Kimberly: Where were you

Emily: I was in the car

Aisha: I am so glad the ship didn't leave yet.

Yeah me too.

Kat: Let's get the boys so we can have some fun!

All: Yeah!


	5. Chapter 5 Fun

The Ranger's get shipwrecked

*= Thinking

Kimberly: Boys!

Jason: Yes

Kimberly: Let's go have some fun already!

Boys: Alright

They exit there rooms

Tommy: Hey Jason

Jason: ( Looks at tommy) Yeah

Tommy: Last one at the pool is a rotten egg!

Tommy and Jason run to the pool and jump in

Jason: I beat you!

Tommy: Well you got lucky that's all.

Jason: Yeah right.

Kat:(Jumps into pool) Here I come

Kimberly: Me too

Aisha: Rocky, Adam let's go sky diving!

Rocky/Adam: Ok

Billy: I am going to sit down and relax.

Zack: I'm with Billy.

Narrator: The sun begins to go down and they see storm clouds.

Captain: I see storm clouds

Helper: It will be fine sir they are a hundred miles away.

Captain: If you say so

Narrator: Tommy and Kat where watching the sun go down together.

Tommy: Look at that sunset

Kat: Yeah it's beautiful

Tommy: Kat?

Kat: Yes Tommy.

Tommy: I was wondering if.. maybe you..

Kat: Yes

Tommy: Maybe you would like to

Kat: Go on a date with you?

Tommy: Yeah if you don't want to it's fine with me.

Kat:( Smiles)Tommy I would love too.

Narrator: Jason was outside on the deck on his own looking at the sunset

Kimberly: Jason?

Jason: Yes

Kimberly: What's wrong?

Jason: Nothing

Kimberly: Jason it is something wrong.

Jason: I'm Fine Kim.

Kimberly: Come on tell me.

Jason: Well it's about Emily

Kimberly: What about Emily?

Jason: It's just that I like Emily and I sort of like you too.

Kimberly: You do

Jason: Yeah but I can't decided which one

Kimbery: I have an idea

Jason: What?

Kimberly: How about you tell us at dinner.

Jason: That is a great idea thanks.


End file.
